Ayumi Kuriou
Ayumi Kuriou (クりおうあゆみ, Kuriou Ayumi) was a kunoichi of Konohagakure until she was twelve years old. From then on until her death, she was a wanderer. Background Ayumi was born to Ryoichi and Natsuko Kuriou. She was the couple's only child. As soon as she was old enough, she enrolled at the Ninja Academy, graduating at the age of nine. One day, she was collecting herbs and berries in the forest for her mother, since her mother helped make medical supplies for the village. While gathering these ingredients, she heard something and went to see what it was. It was then that she met Itachi Uchiha. The sound had been him training. From that day on, she continued to try to befriend the Uchiha and eventually succeeded. It wasn't odd to see her with him, walking around the village, as she would immediately go to greet him if she saw him. Soon enough, she met Sasuke as well, and would sometimes train with him if Itachi didn't have the time. Uchiha Clan Massacre Just a few days before the massacre of the Uchiha, Ayumi was sent off on her first B-rank mission. Upon returning to the village after completing this mission, she had no idea about the Uchiha clan massacre. She found out when she ran into Sasuke and he reacted strangely to her asking where Itachi was. An old woman passing by broke the news to her. That the clan had been slain and that Itachi was the one who carried out the act. This news turned out to be something that she couldn't handle. Someone she considered herself to be close... Committing such a horrible act. Eventually, it turned out to be too much for her. On her next mission assigned out of the village, she disappeared and was assumed dead. Appearance - Coming Soon - Personality Ayumi was a very outgoing, kind and warm girl in her youth, befriending nearly everyone that she came across. It was rare for her to be seen without a smile or grin on her face. She was also very perceptive and observant, which allowed her to read others well. Something that Itachi acknowledges when he notes that she could read him better than anyone else when they were younger. However, her emotions sometimes got the better of her, causing her to not think some decisions through fully and act irrationally. Abilities - Coming Soon - Stats Part II Itachi Pursuit Mission - Coming Soon - Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation - Coming Soon - Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax - Coming Soon - Relationships - Coming Soon - Trivia * Ayumi means walking or course. The deeper meaning of it is walk your own way. * According to the databook(s): ** Ayumi's hobby was watching as Itachi trained. ** Ayumi wished to fight Itachi Uchiha. ** Ayumi's favorite foods were sweets, while her least favorites were any kind of fish. ** Ayumi had completed 57 official missions in total: 30 D-rank, 26 C-rank, 1 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Ayumi's favorite word was "affection" (慈愛, jiai). Quotes * (To herself) "I can't believe it... That it's ending like this..." * (To Itachi) "It is you... I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Notes * Character © Criala * She appears in the story Already Gone * Picture made with this Rinmaru Doll maker * Stat well picture made by KusaNin